


Strip Me Down and Pick Me Up

by Fanficprincess05



Series: We Are Family [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, New Planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficprincess05/pseuds/Fanficprincess05
Summary: A family isn't always defined by blood - rather, it's about who is there for you when you really need it.





	Strip Me Down and Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends!  
> So I was totally in love with Guardians of the Galaxy - Volume 2!  
> And I'm of course in love with Rocket Raccoon and his story.  
> I thought of a fic composed of several short stories related around Peter and Rocket's relationship, and I had made this as an added "bonus" to go with it.  
> The only thing is a) I ended up writing this one first and b) it ended up being a lot longer than I had anticipated, so I'm going to post it on it's own as a sort of "precursor" to the others.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

“So why’re we coming to this godforsaken planet anyways?” Rocket questioned, changing the gears of the Milano to prepare for landing.

“I told you before – we’re coming to retrieve our payout for the bounty we collected,” Peter quipped, his eyes shining in excitement at the mention of money.

“And you might want to tame your tongue, rodent! Tetracom is not particularly fond of animals,” Gamora said, a small shred of concern lacing her tone.

“I ain’t no animal! I’m ain’t anything but me!” Rocket grumbled, causing Peter to scoff and raise an eyebrow in his direction.

“Well..” He began, but Rocket cut him off with a growl, causing Peter to chuckle.

“I am Groot!” The little twig piped up from his jar, and Rocket nodded.

“You’re right, Groot – they _are_ giant idiots!” He said, much to disdain of the rest of the ship.

“That’s not what he said!” Peter yelled, slamming on the brakes to slow them down and lurching them all forward in the process.

“I am no idiot,” Drax said drolly, getting up and flicking Rocket in the head. Rocket gasped in pain and turned around to fight back, but Gamora stopped them in their tracks.

“We’re here,” she said quietly, and the Milano went silent.

It was as if the life had been sucked from the planet itself – colours muted to dark grey, lights faded, buildings cracked and covered in dirt, bars covering the windows and trash cans overflowing. The inhabitants were equally fear-inducing, their piercings, tattoos and hairstyles belying aggressiveness; their clothes showing their lack of compassion and regulations. Tetracom was, in one sentence, a hostile planet.

“Well isn’t this just cozy,” Peter said sarcastically, Gamora scoffing behind him, as he landed the Milano gently on the ground.

“It does not appear cozy to me. Rather, cold and uninviting,” said Drax, causing Rocket to roll his eyes.

“Ya don’t say, ya big dummy,” he chuckled, jumping off the seat and heading for the exit.

“I am Groot?” Groot said nervously, his face shrouded in terror. Rocket smiled sympathetically, picking him up and handing him to Drax, who held the pot gently in his large hand.

“There ya go, buddy. You’ll be safer in his arms than mine,” he said reassuringly, causing Gamora and Peter to smile appreciatively.

The five of them jumped onto the dusty pavement, a hot and humid breeze sweeping through their hair. Walking up to the door of the club where their buyer awaited, they were stopped by a bodyguard, his dimensions incredibly large and his face covered in tattoos of skulls and crossbones. His face was pulled back into a sneer, obvious discontent etched on his features upon seeing their arrival. Drax stepped in front of the group protectively, his face radiating challenge and superiority. Tension was thick as they stood off against each other, finally interrupted as Gamora wedged herself between them, giving Drax a look and silently telling him to back off. Drax grunted but retreated silently, leaving Gamora in his place, her hand clenched tightly around her sword but not lifting it.

“We’re here to bring our bounty to Highlander. Nothing more, nothing less,” she said stiffly and to the point. The bodyguard eyed her up and down, taking in her steeled gaze before nodding and stepping aside to let them pass. Peter could see her heave a sigh of relief from behind as they all started forward into the club.

“I am Groot,” said the little plant, wiping his forehead with his hand. Rocket chuckled.

“You said it, little man. I almost wet myself too,” he laughed, but the laughing halted as he bounced off of the leg of the bodyguard, flying backwards.

“Hey, what gives, ya moron?” he shouted, grabbing his gun and pointing it at the bodyguard. Peter jumped in front of his furry friend, pushing his gun down and urging him silently to back off, his eyes wide and worry on his face. Rocket didn’t back down, staring at the bodyguard and growling at him, but lowered his gun per Peter’s request. Peter turned towards the bodyguard, gently pushing Rocket behind him protectively and sighed.

“What’s going on here, big man?” Peter said cooly, trying hard not to sass the guy and cause a war to erupt. The guard pointed at Rocket, his voice full of disgust.

“Vermin are not allowed in the presence of my master,” he said, causing Drax to grab him by the collar and hold him up. Peter could see Rocket’s strong façade fade slightly at the word “vermin”, his ears lowering and hurt filling his eyes before he steeled himself once more.

“You will _not_ insult my friend like that, alien scum!” Drax shouted, and was about to dispose of the man in front of him despite shouts of protest from the people around him, when a voice rang through the commotion.

“Stop Drax, let him go!” Rocket shouted, coming out from behind Peter. Drax looked at him in confusion before lowering the guard, the gang looking at Rocket in question.

“I am Groot?” Groot asked, and Rocket shook his head, forcing a smile.

“I’m okay, buddy. Ain’t nothing new to me, the name calling and the hatred. Look, I don’t give a damn about this planet or the people that inhabit it, I’m just here for the money. Just make it quick, I’ll wait out here,” he waved off his friends nonchalantly, despite their sounds of discontent.

“I am Groot!” Groot yelled in protest.

“Yea, what he said,” Peter added, pointing at Groot. “We’re definitely not leaving you out here alone, buddy. It’s clearly not safe, what with Skullface out here with you,” he said, concern in his voice.

“Peter’s right. Someone will stay with you out here, to protect you from…dangers,” Drax said, making no secret of his disdain for the bodyguard. Rocket looked at them all in appreciation, but shook his head.

“What, do you all think I’m useless? That I can’t defend myself?” He growled offensively, brandishing his weapon once more and pointing it at them. “I’ll be fine, ya morons, so just go already so we can get off this Tetra-dump,” he mumbled. Peter sighed, not liking this separation and wanting to leave someone with Rocket, but knowing he would just do more to break the raccoon’s morale in doing so. Patting Drax on the shoulder he motioned them forward, turning to look at Rocket one last time.

“We’ll be really quick Rocket. Anything happens, yell for us alright?” He said, the panic evident in his voice despite his attempt to mask it. Rocket smiled at him reassuringly, turning away from his friends and heaving a large sigh, finally letting his emotions get the best of him.

***

Peter could feel his stomach drop as he stepped out of the building and did not see Rocket nor the bodyguard. He could hear Groot whimpering in Drax’s arms and Gamora brandish her sword, her face hardened in worry.

“Where is he?” Drax said, tightening his grip on the flowerpot. Peter grabbed his gun and loaded it, proceeding forward slowly.

“Watch your back and keep an eye out. We don’t know what these people are like,” Peter said quietly, stepping forward carefully. The grounds of the club were deserted, and each step added another layer of worry to his heart.

“Rocket?!” Gamora shouted, but only silence was heard throughout the deserted street. “Maybe he went back to the Milano,” she said, but didn’t sound convinced. Peter shook his head.

“I don’t think Mister A-Hole at the door would have let him leave so casually,” he bristled, kicking himself mentally for letting this separation happen in the first place.

“I am Groot!” shouted the plant, waving his arms frantically. Everyone stared at him in confusion. “I am Groot!” he yelled again, pointing up into the sky. Everyone looked up, not understanding, until Drax heard it.

“Listen,” he said softly, causing the others to stop walking and pay attention to their surroundings. In the distance they could hear it – a crowd cheering, yelling, and celebrating. Their hearts racing, the group ran towards the noise, gasping at what they found when they finally arrived at their destination.

A large and rowdy crowd, drunk on spirits, holding fire, bottles and rocks in their hands. In the middle of their debauchery crouched Rocket, injured in more ways than one, covered in dirt, alcohol and other mysterious substances. His jacket ripped and blood shining throughout his fur, he had curled in on himself, his eyes belying both hurt and pain as the crowd continued to beat down on him.

 

“Vermin! Scum! Get off of our planet, you disgrace!” The crowd roared as they continued to beat down on the raccoon.

Peter could feel his blood begin to boil, and grabbed the nearest bystander’s arm as he lifted it to throw his beer can at the creature in the middle. Glaring at the goon, he threw him to the floor, charging through the crowd with such fervor that he knocked a few to the ground. Drax did the same, tossing people left and right as he made his way towards his friend. Gamora, who had now obtained Groot, jumped over the crowd, landing in front of Rocket with her sword pointed towards the audience. The three of them surrounded a crumpled Rocket, pointing their weapons at the crowd in threat and positioned to fight.

“Let’s get something straight,” Peter yelled, silencing the crowd around him as he terrorized them with the threat of attack. “This guy right here is with us. And as you can see, we have _very_ dangerous weapons that could vaporize you in one shot. Mess with him, and you’ll have to deal with some very bad consequences. Are we clear?” He snarled, causing grumblings throughout the crowd as the people began to disperse back to their previous haunts.

“He is better than any of you disgraceful trash mongrels will ever be!” Drax yelled to the parting crowd, causing Gamora to give him a shocked look.

“What?” Drax said bluntly, causing Gamora to smile softly.

“That’s the nicest thing I’ve ever heard you say,” she said, causing Drax to smile proudly.

“I am known to be the nicest guy you’ll ever meet,” he said happily, causing the group to roll their eyes.

“I am Groot!” he said, pointing down to the furry ball lying in front of them, and the mood turned solemn. Peter bent down to Rocket, who was clutching his ears and trying to hide, eyes squeezed shut and soft moans emanating from his lips.

“Rocket?” Peter said softly, rubbing his shoulder and shaking him gently to snap him out of his reverie.

“Please don’t hurt me, I swear I’m good, I ain’t no bad guy, ain’t no reason to be afraid of me,” he moaned quietly over and over, his muscles still stiff and body unmoving.

“I’ll go get the ship ready,” Gamora said, running off with Rocket to prepare for takeoff.

“Keep an eye out,” Peter pointed to Drax, who pulled out his swords and kept his eyes on his surroundings. Cupping his hands under Rocket’s body he lifted him up, leaning the raccoon’s body into his chest as he walked slowly towards the ship. He could feel Rocket trembling in his hands, his chest becoming wet from the ragged breaths and tears flowing from his friend.

“I’m so sorry, buddy,” he whispered gently into Rocket’s fur.

****

Peter tried to get Rocket into the shower and to put on new clothes, but the raccoon wouldn’t unwind himself from Peter’s arms. Instead he remained stiff, his little paws clenching onto Peter’s shirt for dear life and his forehead resting against his chest in resignation. Peter sighed and sat down, looking to the rest of the group for help.

“Why does he refuse to go shower off the stench of that foul planet? Why does he cower so uncharacteristically?” Drax questioned and Gamora sighed, coming to sit next to him, looking at Rocket sympathetically.

“I think…this may have brought up old fears, old memories that he has yet to tell us about,” she said wisely, and Drax hummed in agreement.

“I am Groot?” the little plant yelled in question towards Rocket, and with that he finally stirred, pushing his head further into Peter’s chest and emitting a low growl.

“Of course I’m not okay, Groot! I’ll never be okay so long as I’m…me,” his voice faltered into a sob, and the others looked at each other, confused at the statement Rocket just made.

“What do you mean?” Gamora asked, standing up and coming to sit with Peter and Rocket.

“I’m a monster, a freak of nature created by assholes for their own pleasure. I’m not nice, I’ll never be good, and I’m definitely a hindrance to your group. You’d be better off without me,” he said, a note of bitterness and resignation in his voice.

“Bullshit,” Peter said bluntly, shocked at the change in character of his close friend. “Where is this coming from? Are you letting those pricks from Tetracom determine how you feel about yourself? ‘Cause that’s not the Rocket I know,” he shook the raccoon slightly, trying to make him look up, but Rocket continued to hang his head away from the group.

“You don’t know me, Quill. You don’t know the things I’ve done, the things I’ve been through. None of you do. I’m as messed up as they come, you know. I don’t know how any of you can tolerate me,” by now the tears were falling again, and Rocket growled in frustration. “See? Look how weak I am!” he finally looked up, gesturing to his wet muzzle and shining eyes.

“Stop it!” Gamora said, standing up and crossing her arms. “You’re being ridiculous right now, rodent! Don’t you think if we had hated you we would have left you out there for that galaxy scum to deal with? Why would we risk our own lives to save yours, if we didn’t care for you?!” By now she was yelling, her loud voice seemingly causing Rocket to snap back into his senses. The sobs stopped, and he wiped his muzzle.

“You area warrior, little friend. Without your presence, I would have been dead long ago,” Drax said, coming up and patting Rocket on the head. “I have never had a friend like you, and I don’t think I ever will. You may be a small, weird little creature, but you do make things more fun,” he said honestly, and Rocket gave him a half smile, his spirits lifting.

“And besides,” Peter continued, his hand now unconsciously rubbing Rocket’s back in comfort, “it’s not such a bad thing to be _you,_ ya know. Who else could do the things I’ve seen you do? Nobody! And that’s why you’re the coolest sidekick a guy could ever have,” he said proudly, causing Rocket to blush slightly, his eyes shining with happiness and love towards his friends surrounding him.

“You guys…thank you..” he mumbled. “I guess I just got stuck in my own head. Nothin’ and nobody else matters so long as I have you guys by my side. Sheesh, now I’m sounding as cheesy as my fur looks right now,” he joked, and the others laughed.

“There’s the critter we all know and love,” Gamora said, and Rocket winked at her.

“Now will you please go shower? You smell terrible,” Peter said seriously, trying to push him off, but once more Rocket held on tightly.

“Rocket, what gives?! I thought these speeches made you feel better –“ Peter started, but was stunned into silence as he felt Rocket’s paws fold around his neck, embracing him in a hug.

“I want in on this hug as well!” Drax laughed happily, throwing his body into the mix and wrapping his arms tightly around them. Peter gasped a little bit at the strength and weight of Drax, but appreciated what was going on.

“Oh, for goodness sake,” Gamora rolled her eyes, picking up Groot in the process. “Come on little guy, we better join in before they force us to,” she laughed, adding the final piece to the puzzle. They all sat there for a moment, a family linked not by blood but by friendship. Finally Peter pushed everyone off, gasping for air and making a face.

“I thought I was gonna pass out for a moment there,” he said, causing the rest of the group to laugh.

“Guess I better go get this stuff out of my fur before it becomes permanent,” Rocket chuckled, grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom.

“You are Groot!” said the little twig, causing Rocket to stop in his tracks once more, staring at Groot with wide eyes.

“Thanks buddy..” he said softly, before taking in the sight of his “family” one more time and leaving to go shower, Groot’s words nestling comfortably into the recesses of his mind.

_You are my hero, Rocket._

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll have the other one written soon so they can both be up ... lol


End file.
